Tegridy Farms: After Special
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Sharon, Shelley, and Stan get the best news they've heard in weeks- Randy has been arrested for his recent reckless behavior connected to his Tegridy Farms business. For a brief moment the three are able to live life in a relatively stress-free environment. However problems with friends, marriage, and the overall future continue to jeopardize everyone's happiness.


**TEGRIDY FARMS: AFTER SPECIAL**

_A/N: Since Sharon and the kids seemed really happy about Randy's incarceration in Season Finale, I knew it would be fun to create the moments leading to it, during it, and after. Also so I could try and make some sense out of what I felt was an overall odd season. Enjoy!_

It was early November and Sharon was currently upstairs vacuuming the master bedroom- although she could hardly call it that. Yes it was the main bedroom of the house and the one with the bathroom attached to it but that was it. Nothing much of the room held any personal touches- at least not by her. The pictures that did adorn the walls were of weed. The majority of the family's personal belongings were in storage. Sharon tried not to let it bother her too much but it was really getting to her. She did leave with the kids for a day not long ago yet Randy roped them all in again about ways to make more money on the weed farm. She wanted to support her husband, she did. He often came up with ridiculous ideas but once in a while one sounded promising. She could see how they could make a living on a farm. Sure it would be out in the country, away from the majority of everyone they knew in South Park, but maybe they could make it work. But it wasn't. Yes weed was legal in Colorado now but that didn't mean it was a lucrative business. And it was slowly turning everyone in the household mad. It would be really easy to move back to town with the kids but she was still married… although the relationship Sharon currently shared with Randy was hardly marital bliss. She was caught between two extremes; the end result would spell disaster in some way no matter what.

She saw her cell phone go off. She turned off the vacuum and went to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, this is she." Sharon listened for a second before frowning. "I see. May I ask as to why he's been arrested? Mmm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Hmm… yes. I see. Oh yes, that too. Hmm, well of course, that was uncalled for. Yes. Yes. Okay. Well when you put it that way I'd rather not be involved in this. Oh I understand. Well it's hard to have much pity for him at the moment. He got himself in this mess. Okay. Yes, I understand. Okay, I will keep in touch. Thank-you so much Mrs. Killdare. Good day." Sharon stood there for a few minutes, thinking. She had just received a phone call from the police station- Randy had been arrested earlier that morning and was now being detained. Slowly, a small smile appeared on her face but she quickly shook it off.

"What are you crazy? Your husband has just been arrested. Get a grip," Sharon told herself. Yes she had been hoping something like this would happen the past few weeks. Now that it had… No, she had to be upset. Sad that he was in jail. It was her husband! But had he really been a stellar husband or father lately? Of course not. It was time he got what was coming to him. And exactly what would come of it? Probably nothing. Still, it would be nice if things could go back to normal…

"The kids would be happy, surely. They've been just as angry about living here as you," Sharon said to herself, pacing the floor. "But it would be wrong for them to be happy. For me to be happy! This is a very serious matter; I have to be strong for my children. Their father is in jail, that is not something any child should have to deal with. Still, he'll be staying the night there at least. I get to have the house to myself and the kids. It would be nice to finally do things my way around here… oh, what is the right answer?" Sharon spent the next hour thinking about things and how best to approach the subject to Shelley and Stan. When she finally had a good grip on her thoughts, she sent both of them the same text.

Meanwhile back on South Park, Stan had just gotten out of school and had just gotten to the park with his friends. Good timing too- five minutes later the ice cream truck came jingling its way into the park and stopped at the curb.

"Sweet! It's the Happy Dappy Truck!" Cartman pointed out.

The other boys gasped in excitement and hurried on over as they dug into their backpacks or pockets for change. Of course Cartman pushed his way to the front of the line.

"Yes, I would like one Drumstick, a Neapolitan sandwich, and a Bubbletape," he ordered.

Five minutes later Stan happily sat on a swing with a Heath ice cream bar in hand. He then felt his phone vibrate. He looked down, curious, to see who it was.

_Mom: I want you and Shelley to be on the next bus back to the farm, okay?_

_Stan: Uhh, why?_

_Mom: Something happened today. I need to tell you both._

Stan's heart raced slightly as he texted back.

_Stan: WTF Mom?_

_Mom: Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. But try to get out here as soon as you can. Thanks_

"What's up dude?" Kyle asked as he licked away at his rocket pop.

"I have no idea. My mom just said something happened and she needs to speak to my sister and me right now."

"That fucking sucks. We were supposed to play football!" Cartman shot back.

Stan shrugged as he ate his ice cream. "Sorry dude but I have no idea what she wants to tell us. It could be pretty big. I'll be around tomorrow." Stan looked back at his phone. The next bus back to Weed County was to leave in twenty minutes. He had to hurry to the station if he wanted to catch that bus. He hurriedly finished up his ice cream before grabbing his backpack and running to the station. He wondered if Shelley had gotten the same message and if she were at the station yet. He didn't have to wonder long- she was there waiting when he came to a stop at the station.

"Mom text you too?" Shelley asked him.

He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Hope it's not a waste of time. Krissa's mom just picked us up from school and we were going to Target to grab some stuff for a history project."

"You don't think it's anything too serious, right? Like, someone in the family died. Do you?" Stan looked up at her.

Shelley rolled her eyes. "No you stupid turd. I don't think Mom would have texted us like that if someone _died_. Let's just go home and see what she wants."

The ride back to Tegridy Farms was a quiet one. Once Shelley and Stan stepped inside they looked around, a little apprehensive.

"Kids? In here," they heard their mother call from the kitchen. Stan and Shelley threw their backpacks down in the living room and went into the kitchen to find their mom sitting at the dining room table. Thy carefully took a seat.

"Mom? What's… going on?" Stan frowned.

Sharon sighed. "Just sit and listen right now sweetie."

Shelley glanced around. "I noticed there's a lack of weed stink in the house. I know Dad was shooting his stupid new podcast in here this morning."

Sharon bit her lip for a second. "Well this does concern your father."

Stan and Shelley shared a look before looking back at their mother.

"Kids, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to be scared, okay? Daddy is in police custody until there's a hearing. He could be in jail for a long time."

Shelley immediately burst with the words, "Do you promise?"

Stan was feeling very excited now. "Like, how long is 'a long time'? Could it be years?"

Sharon continued to remain calm. "It could be sweetheart. We don't know."

"Yes!" Stan couldn't help but whoop.

"Is there a chance he could get out of it?" Shelley asked.

"Of course it's possible honey," Sharon explained.

"Ugghh," Shelley rolled her eyes.

Stan didn't want to feel discouraged, nor for his sister to feel the same way. "But if he doesn't get out of it, what happens to us?"

At this Sharon could feel happiness start to spread within her. She tried explaining without looking too excited about the thought, but failed. "We probably have to sell the farm and move…back to town and sort of- live our lives…without the marijuana business and without Daddy." She tried to gain some composure back. "Just- try to stay hopeful kids."

Stan was beaming now and he couldn't help but pump his fists in happiness as he leaned in closer to his mother. "We will Mom. You too."

Sharon was smiling back. "Okay, you too Shelley."

Shelley moved forward as well, looking just as happy as her mother and brother. "I will Mom. You too."

"Okay, now that we have all agreed to remain hopeful of your father's current situation I think it's time we celebrate. How about I cook us up something really good for dinner tonight?"

"You mean we can actually have a real dinner again?" Shelley asked.

"You bet. I was thinking of cheddar-crusted chicken. With some sweet potato fries. How does that sound?"

Stan stood on his chair now and whooped again.

"Now we will need to head to the store. Closest one is in Middle Park. Are you two up for a twenty minute drive to the grocery store?"

"We're used to it," Stan passed off.

Sharon nodded and after grabbing her purse, got into the car with her kids and drove off the property. As soon as they stepped into the store and grabbed a cart Stan tugged on his mother's sweater.

"Hey Mom, can we make something for dessert too? We haven't done that in a while either."

"Good thinking Stan. What sounds good kids?"

Stan and Shelley shared a look.

"Cheesecake swirled brownies?" Shelley suggested.

Sharon smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. Now help me pick out a few good potatoes to use…"

Once the three of them picked out what they needed for dinner they went back home and immediately went about preparing it. Everything went by smoothly and hassle-free. Randy hadn't come in and start blabbering about his latest idea to market his weed nor shoot down anything his wife or kids said or did. Once dinner was over Sharon allowed the kids to put on a movie in the living room. They both agreed on Hook. Half-way through the movie Sharon went up to make the brownies (of course allowing the kids a taste of the batter and cream cheese mix leftover in the bowl after). It was close to eleven when Stan finally crawled into bed. Only then did he remember to plug in his phone which he hadn't touched in hours. It was at 41 percent. He plugged it in and the screen flashed with a couple texts from Kyle. He opened them up.

Kyle 5:04: _So, what's up dude?_

Kyle 6:11: _Shit dude, something just happened. Jason got hit by a police car in the street. He's dead._

Stan frowned at the text. "Wait, what?" he typed back, not knowing if he'd get a response since Kyle was probably in bed now. He waited in bed for a few minutes to see if he would reply. Stan was just about to call it a night when his phone flashed again.

Kyle: _Yeah. We were playing football and Jason went too far out in the street to catch the ball. A police car hit him and killed him instantly._

Stan's stomach bubbled with unease.

Stan: _Damn that's really rough._

Kyle: _Yeah. So what did your mom want to tell you earlier?_

Stan grinned as he texted back: _I don't know the details but apparently my dad's been arrested and is in jail_

Kyle: _What the…? What did he do?_

Stan: _Again, don't know the details but Mom said it has to do with a lot of the shit he's been up to lately. The town has had enough_

Kyle: _Wow. Well sorry dude, that's gotta be rough_

Stan stared at his phone screen, mouth open slightly and frowning. Did Kyle really not know how he had been feeling about his stupid dad lately? He really had been weird since he came back from the Mexican detainment camp. It's not as if he was actually abused or anything there. Maybe it was one time too many and Kyle snapped. Still, Stan noticed that his best friend had been more distant with him the past couple months. Stan remembered it was after Kyle told him that Cartman was placed in some immunization round up thing and acted like an idiot that Kyle began to act stupid. Kyle was angry that Stan wasn't laughing his ass off about it. And it pissed him off more when Stan stuck up for Cartman about the whole thing. Since that day Stan did notice he was spending more time with Cartman without Kyle around. It had only been a couple times to play video games or board games or something but Cartman didn't want Kyle around. Stan, not wanting to start something, shrugged it off. And only a week ago when his mom took him into town for trick-or-treating… he had had a lot of fun when Cartman joined in. Yes Kyle and Kenny were there too but there was something holding Kyle back that night.

And now… was Kyle really that much out of the loop to not know what Stan's true feelings were about his father? Surely he knew how much he was annoying everyone in the family.

Stan angrily typed back: _I'm fucking happy my dad's in jail actually. His stupidity is at an all-time high so he deserves it. It means my mom, sister, and I can live in a peaceful normal house for once. It's only been one night and I loved it. _

Kyle typed back a minute later: _Oh. Sorry. Well then good for you guys then_

Stan still couldn't keep his emotions under control.

Stan: _Well if you had tried to pay any attention to anything I've said the past few months you'd know._

Kyle: _Again, sorry dude._

Stan wanted to have the last word: _Well the 3 of us here are happy if you want to pretend like you give a shit._

With that he shut his phone off and crawled under his blankets, annoyed that his little chat with Kyle had disrupted the pleasant feelings he had been riding high on all night. He awoke at 6:30 A.M. the next morning since it was Friday. He immediately looked over at his phone to see if Kyle ever texted back. He did not. Stan sighed, wishing that his friend had cared enough to at least try but he didn't. Stan really did hate fights with his best friend; it was never easy to keep it going no matter who was at fault. And Stan did not feel he was in the wrong this time. Was it really because he had stood up to Cartman weeks ago? So what? It's not like it was the first time such a thing happened. Stan took a look around his room and felt he had every reason to be happy about his father's recent incarnation. This was not his room. He just slept in it. Half his stuff wasn't even in here. Besides his shelf of board games Stan felt little pride in this space. Sighing again he got out of bed to go downstairs.

When he stepped into the kitchen he found his mother going about the kitchen humming to herself. She smiled when she spotted him.

"Good morning sweetie, have a good sleep?" Sharon bent down to kiss his cheek.

Stan couldn't remember the last time his mom kissed him good morning. He took up a seat at the table.

"It was all right I guess. Um, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, well I wanted to do something nice for breakfast too after the big news we received yesterday," Sharon said heavily for a second before going back to the stove. Ten minutes later Shelley stepped into the kitchen and she also looked shocked that their mother kissed her in greeting. A few minutes later Sharon set down plates of food for her kids.

"Oh wow, banana nut pancakes?" Stan smiled at his plate.

"With bacon and eggs? Mom, this is awesome, thanks," Shelley smiled at her own portion.

Sharon set down a glass of orange juice for her daughter, milk for her son, and coffee for herself and the three ate in peace. Sharon noticed a frown on her son's face.

"Something wrong honey?"

"No. not really. I mean, not with the food. It's great. It's just…" Stan sighed as he played with his bacon.

"Just what Stan?"

"Kyle. I think he's mad at me. Again."

Shelley rolled her eyes. "Stupid immature turds."

"What happened?" Sharon asked as she ate.

"I don't really know! He's been a bit off the past couple months. I mean yeah, I'm sure it must have been annoying that he was taken to some camp thing earlier this year. But he even said nothing really happened to him there. He escaped. Then he wasn't really supportive of my band, Crimson Dawn."

"Hmm," Sharon nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Know what I think it is? He doesn't like how I've been hanging around Cartman lately. He's always been annoyed whenever we did stuff or if I liked an idea or joke Cartman has. Kyle thought I would laugh my ass off about the whole Cartman-at-the-shot-roundup thing. But I didn't. I guess he saw Cartman and I having a little chat before class and was mad about that. Since then Kyle's been weird with me," Stan explained, taking a bite of pancake.

"Well that's a silly reason to me angry with you. Is Kyle really that jealous of your friendship with Eric?" Sharon asked.

Stan scoffed at this. "You make it sound as if Cartman and I are really close which we aren't. He's just cool. Funny in ways Kyle isn't. Kyle hates that I sometimes side with him. Like, I have to hate him just as much as he hates Cartman. It's stupid and immature."

"Well what makes you think Kyle's mad at you now? I thought you two were fine yesterday at school," Sharon asked.

Stan frowned into his pancake. "He doesn't see why I'm happy Dad's in jail."

Sharon's eyes widened for a second. "Stanley, I don't want us to get too used to this. I don't want others to think we're happy about this news. It would destroy any other family if it happened to them."

"But we are happy Mom. Everyone in town is too, they were behind this! And Kyle's all like, 'sorry dude, that's gotta be rough.' What a dumbass."

"Well try not to let it get to you too much right now Stan. You do have your other friends. Maybe call them up, find out what they think about our…recent news. If they seem supportive well, then focus on that for now. This is Kyle honey, he'll come around soon enough," Sharon answered with a small smile.

Stan grinned back. "You're right. Thanks Mom." Again, when was the last time he had been able to talk to his mom about a problem he was having so calmly over breakfast? Forever ago. It was nice.

When Stan walked into the front doors of school that morning he was hit with questions from kids of all ages. They all wanted to know whether or not his dad really had been arrested.

"It's true, he has," Stan spoke to his fellow classmates as they sat around the classroom, waiting for their teacher to show up.

"About time, your dad has caused so much grief to the town, I'm glad he's finally going to be held responsible for his actions," Wendy spoke.

Stan couldn't help but grin at her even though they were no longer together.

"How long is he going to be in jail?" Butters asked.

"Don't know. Could be weeks," Stan was saying with the same satisfied look, glancing to his right to see that Kyle was sitting quietly in his chair, reading, or at least pretending to read, a book. Soon enough Mrs. Nelson arrived and told the class to settle down so they could begin their work for the day. The day itself was rather okay, Stan didn't mind the attention of everyone asking about his father in jail, he only wished that Kyle was interested in the topic as well.

Since Cartman, Kenny, and Butters were hanging around Stan that morning Kyle found himself left out of this latest thing. Fine by him though, he knew Stan would break as usual and come crawling back soon enough. He would realize having Cartman around constantly would suck. Whatever.

"So? What does this mean? Do you guys still have to live on that fucking farm?" Cartman was asking during lunch.

"I'm not sure," Stan answered as he unpacked his lunch. (It had been weeks since his mother had been able to pack a good lunch.)

"Well surely you'll move back to town. I thought you said that's what your mom wants to do anyway," Butters chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does still want to move back eventually. But it's easier said than done. We'd have to sell the farm first. Who knows? Maybe my mom will want to try and grow something else on the land instead. We haven't really talked about it yet. But if my dad is in jail for a long-ass time, then yeah, we probably will sell the farm and move back here," Stan explained as he unwrapped his ham and Swiss cheese sandwich and a baggie of Doritos chips.

"So you're actually happy he's been arrested?" Clyde asked. "Normally kids don't get this happy if their dad's been arrested."

Stan sighed as he took a drink from his Capri Sun. "It does suck. Really. No one wants their parent sitting in jail. But lately… ugh, my dad's been an idiot more so than ever, if that were possible. He has done a lot to piss off my mom, sister, and I and he doesn't even seem to notice or care. It is time my mom says 'fuck you' to him and kind of…does her own thing. Until my dad comes to his senses. But this weed thing has taken over his mind so much I don't see that happening."

"Still, must be nice for a while, your stupid dad locked away to rot," Cartman was smiling.

"Hey! He's not going to rot dumbass. He's just going to sit and hopefully do some thinking. For three days. For three years. Honestly I don't care right now, he's pissed me off so much lately," Stan said bitterly as he took a big bite from his sandwich.

When Stan walked into the farmhouse after he got off from school he walked into a different scene than he was used to. His mother was going around the living room singing to the Coldplay CD that was currently plugged in the wall.

"Oh hello Stanley. Did you have a good day at school?" she asked him as she began looking into a box that was set up on the coach.

"It was all right. What are you doing?"

At that moment another head poked from around the corner- Abbie Kiefler, his mother's best friend.

"Stanley! Hello sweetie, how are you?" she went over to give him a quick hug.

"What are you guys doing?" Stan asked again.

"Oh, your mother wanted to do a little organizing and decorating of the house so she asked me if I could come over to help. What do you think so far?"

Stan took note that all of the pictures and blankets and such that had a marijuana leaf on it were gone.

"Whatever you have planned I'm sure it's going to look better than it has in months."

"Oh, I brought over some cookies I baked earlier if you're hungry."

Cookies? The magic word to Stan's heart. He beamed and hurried into the kitchen to see a plate set up with homemade frosted sugar cookies. Not too long after Shelley showed up and she and Stan offered their input on decorations and pictures in the couple boxes Sharon had out.

"I don't want baby pictures out in the living room, what if my friends see?" Stan said as his mother held up a small framed picture of him as a baby in a football onesie.

"This is such a cute picture though," Sharon was smiling. "But I guess I can hang it upstairs near the master. Oh how about this one of the three of us at Seal Beach two years ago?" Sharon held up the framed picture of herself with her kids on a family vacation.

"That's a good one Mom," Shelley grinned.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Sharon went to open the door to see the Black family on the other side.

"Libbi, Chris, Token. Hello," Sharon greeted.

"We just heard the news. Is it true that Randy has been sent to jail?" Mrs. Black asked.

"Yes, it's true," Sharon nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well my wife and I feel just awful about the whole thing. Here, here's a little something for you and the children," Mr. Black passed along a check to her. "You don't know exactly how long Randy will be gone for. I don't want you to face any financial strain when you try to get yourself and your children back on your feet."

"Oh wow, thank-you, that's so kind of you," Sharon looked down at the paper in her hand.

"What is it Mom?" Stan appeared at her elbow. She lowered her hand to show him. "_Damn_!" he swore and looked at the family.

The parents stepped out of the way, and Token walked over to Stan.

"Hey dude. My parents wanted to see how you guys are holding up right now," Token said.

"With that check they just gave us I think we'll be okay. Hey, wanna play Madden '18?" Stan asked.

"You don't have Madden '20 yet Stan? Or '19? What the hell are you waiting for?" Token asked as the two made their way upstairs.

"I wasn't born with a golden spoon up my ass, that's what," Stan bit back.

Thirty minutes later a few more of his mother's friends arrived with food and well wishes. At this point Stan asked his mom if he could invite a couple more friends over. Sharon told him it was okay and within the hour Cartman arrived with his mother as well as Butters with his parents, both families arriving with food to add to the spread already laid out.

"Wow, looks as if a lot of people sure are happy about your dad being in jail," Butters commented as he served himself some punch at the snack table that was now set up in the living room.

"Yeah well, he pissed off the entire town, we all have reason to be glad he's out of the picture right now," Stan spoke as he grabbed a slice of cheese off the cheese and deli meat tray that the Stotch family had brought over.

Cartman was currently stuffing his face with potato chips. "So where's the Jew?"

Stan sighed, lowering his hand that was just about to take a drink of punch from a plastic cup. "I don't think he's coming by today."

Cartman was smiling now. "Oh really? You two fags get into a heated argument?"

"No. Ugh, I dunno," Stan groaned, pinching his nose. "Lately I've noticed he's been short with me. As if anything I do annoys him. I'm not going to get into it right now but I don't think he's coming. I'd be surprised if he were."

Cartman scoffed as he took some more chips from the large bowl on the table. "Well we're better off without his thieving ass anyway. You don't need _him_ to have fun Stan."

Stan felt his gut twinge slightly. "I guess. But he still is my best friend."

"Whatever dude. Hey, let's go outside, toss the football around," Cartman suggested.

Stan and Butters agreed, as did Token after he had come back from bathroom. It didn't take long for thoughts of Kyle to leave Stan's mind. He ended up having a really fun time with his other friends. After they played a little football outside Cartman spotted Stan's super soaker in the garage. With a look of evil he began chasing Stan, Butters, and Token around with it.

"That's not fair Eric! We can't get you back!" Butters smiled as Cartman blasted him in the back with the toy.

"Yeah, plus it's my soaker. I get to use it first!" Stan complained.

"Well too bad too sad, finders sweepers. Now dance! Dance for me my minions!" Cartman cackled and sprayed near Stan, Butters, and Token's feet. The boys laughed plenty as they ran around outside before Stan opened the back door with Butters trailing behind, Cartman at their heels. Token had stepped back to wring out his wet shirt at the porch. Cartman chased the two down the hall before rounding the corner and into the living room where Sharon had just invited Sheila and Gerald Broflovski into the house.

"Hey, no running in the house you little turkeys," Sharon smiled in amusement as her son and his friends ran circles around her before running off again into the hall.

Stan and Butters hurried to the back door again to run out but that's when Stan stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

Butters took notice. "You okay Stan?" he frowned.

"I- yeah," Stan said, waiting for his breathing to even out.

"Sure?"

"Hurry the hell up douche, this thing is still loaded," Cartman spoke, waving the super soaker about.

Stan shook his head. "Did- did you guys see that just now? I think Kyle's parents are here."

Cartman, Butters, and Token all gave each other a curious look. Cartman broke the tension off by rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Pff, so? We have to stop having fun because the Jews arrived? I know they generally are huge mood killers but forget about them. Especially that one particular fucking Jew rat."

Butters walked to Stan now. "Honestly Stan, I don't think Kyle's here. And that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Stan shrugged.

"Dude, what happened between you two anyway?" Token asked.

"Nothing happened. He's just being stupid lately," Stan glared.

Cartman was smiling again. "Dude, Stan, your dad's in jail right now. You, your mom, and your bitchy sister can finally take over this house. Let's have some fun already."

Stan looked up and grinned. "You're right. Things are finally going to go my way again." At that moment he ripped his super soaker out of the fat boy's hands.

"Hey! Fuck you hippie!"

"My super soaker. My house. We're doing things _my_ way," Stan sneered. He pointed the soaker to the boys. "I'm giving you a five second head start."

The boys were just about to dash outside yet again when they suddenly heard crying coming from the living room. Curious and a little concerned, they went to see what was going on. Mr. and Mrs. White, Jason's parents, had just arrived and were clearly upset that the town had showed up to support the Marsh family 'in their time of need' over their own problem: their recently deceased son. Stan did feel a little bad that the parents of a classmate of his were currently in his living room, grieving over their dead son. Truthfully Stan hadn't given Jason White much thought. He knew that he was hit by a police car during a game of football but that's about it. All the other boys had witnessed his death; Stan was at the farm dealing with his father's incarceration. He didn't have many memories of the kid, he didn't say much. Not to say he deserved to die or that Stan didn't feel sad that he did die. Being struck by a car would be a pretty shitty way to go. But again, Stan had other things on his mind recently…

Suddenly Cartman was following the Whites out of the house.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Butters asked Stan.

"Dunno." Stan then looked up at his mother.

"Oh my," Sharon gasped, hand on her chest. "I- I feel awful. That poor family, they just lost their son. And here we are throwing a party."

Mrs. Testaburger went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now Sharon, you had no idea. It's not your fault what happened to the White's son."

Another friend, Tiffany Bulridge, came forward as well. "Jennifer's right. The White's son's death has nothing to do with you Sharon. C'mon, let's continue to celebrate. What you and the children are going through is just as impactful. Let's not allow anything to put a damper on that."

Sharon looked over to her kids. At that moment Stan tapped Butters' shoulder.

"Tag, you're it."

With wide smiles on their faces again, Butters chased Stan and Token outside again. And the party commenced. Seconds later Cartman joined the other boys in their new game and the fun didn't stop until after ten. Sharon was currently at the front door, biding each guest a farewell as they walked out.

"Thank-you Jennifer. Barbra, thank-you for coming. And the brownies you made were incredible. Grace and Tim, it was such a nice surprise for you two to come by. Thank-you so much," Sharon smiled at the slightly older couple.

"I do hope the three of you enjoy the spinach artichoke dip I made," Grace was saying.

"Oh we will. Even Stanley likes it and you know he's not a big veggie eater. Thank-you."

"Text you later dude," Stan waved to Cartman.

"See ya Stan man," Cartman smiled and went over to his mother's car that was parked nearby.

Sharon turned to her kids. They looked back, no discernable expression on their faces.

"Well that was a good turn-out for an unplanned party wasn't it kids?" Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, we still have some good stuff leftover," Stan noted.

"I'll help you wrap everything up Mom," Shelley spoke.

"That would be lovely, thank-you honey. Stanley, it's getting late, why don't you get ready for bed okay?"

Stan nodded and went up the stairs to do just that. He took a shower and was in bed by 10:45. He figured he must have been really tired because he didn't even notice his mother walking into his room to kiss him goodnight five minutes after he went to bed. He awoke the next morning in an odd mood. His bedroom was full of bright morning light. For a second his heart raced for he thought he had overslept and his dad would be barging in demanding he start his Saturday chores. But no, his dad was in jail at the moment. He had no stupid weed-related chores to tend to today. He glanced around his so-called bedroom. It was starting to get a little messy now since more of his belongings had now taken root there. Maybe cleaning this mess up would be his only chore for the day. Stan hadn't been performing his usual chores since moving to this stupid farm. Now with his mom in charge of the house he wondered if he'd be held responsible for certain tasks again: take out the trash, sweep and Swiffer the floors, feed Sparky and pick up his poop… Really, Stan was curious just what bits of his life would now be 'normal' and what would change. Shrugging, he fixed his poofball hat more securely on his head before padding his way downstairs.

His mother and sister were downstairs already. Shelley was eating cereal while his mom was fixing coffee.

"Morning sweetie," Sharon greeted.

"Morning," Stan replied before grabbing the milk carton and box of Froot Loops and went to pour himself a bowl.

Sharon sat down at the table with a plate of eggs and toast. No one said anything for a couple minutes. Again, Stan expected his dad to walk in at any moment and begin to blabber some stupid shit yet again. He did have a few questions that were burning in his mind however.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I was just wondering… what are we going to do exactly? Like, what if Dad really is incarcerated for years? What are we going to do?"

Sharon sighed as she took a sip. "I don't want you to worry about that too much dear. I do still have a job at Tom's Rhinoplasty. I did have the bulk of custody of you and your sister both times your father and I divorced. We will be okay."

Stan ate a couple bites before looking up again. "So if Dad's in jail for years and it is just you, Shelley, and me, where will we go? Are we going to still live on this farm or move back to South Park?"

Sharon frowned into her coffee mug. "Well I would like to move from this farm as soon as possible. Of course I'm not sure how difficult it will be to sell the farm. But once I do sell it we can move back home."

It was Shelley's turn to look their mother's way. "When you say 'home' what do you mean exactly? Will we move back into the house or what?"

Sharon sighed. "To tell you the truth kids I'm not too sure. It depends what I can get from the farm. I'm sure we would all like to move back to our old house but that might not be an option so I don't want either of you to get your hopes up yet. The apartment we had briefly when your father and I divorced the second time was nice, wasn't it?"

Stan and Shelley rolled their eyes and groaned.

"I'm tired of moving around. I just want to stay at the house until well, I'm eighteen," Stan shrugged.

"Stan's right Mom," Shelley chimed in. Stan gave his sister an odd look, clearly not used to hearing her say something like that. "We still need the space in the house. You can turn the guest room into a hobby room or something. And can have the master all to yourself. C'mon Mom you know it's the better option."

Sharon tried to not let her kids' words sway her in any way. "Again, we will see. Now let's finish breakfast up and get ready for the day."

"But I still have questions I wanna ask"- Stan frowned.

"We can have a family chat in the living room after you are dressed and you brush your teeth, okay Stan?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "_Fine_."

As promised, his mother was in the living room ten minutes later after he got himself ready for the day. She sat in a chair facing her kids who sat on the couch.

"Okay, I will try and answer any questions you two have. I'm sure this is still a big adjustment for all of us."

"Are you going to list the farm within the next few days?" Shelley asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to do some research first into how best to sell a weed farm but it's not going to happen overnight. Stan? Do you have a question?"

"So we'll still have to live here until then? Like, we can't live out of a motel back in South Park?" he looked disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. It's best not to throw money at a motel until plans get finalized. Shelley?"

Shelley looked a little uncomfortable now. "So like, are you sure working at Tom's will be enough? While we still have to live here? We can…afford to live here still?"

At this Sharon smiled slightly. "As a matter of fact I think we'll be okay. Since I've been working for the clinic at home it has left me with a lot of extra time to get in some knitting and crafting. I've been selling some things off Etsy the past few weeks now."

"Really? Well then that means we can afford to live in the house again," Stan smiled broadly.

The real reason behind her reluctance to move back to the turquoise house back in South Park was Randy. It was the house she had purchased with him years ago shortly after they were married. She didn't have the heart to tell her kids that there were too many memoires associated with 2001 Bonanza Street when they both seemed determined and bent on moving back to it. Yes, she probably could afford to keep up with the expenses of the house with her new side job but at the same time it would be a challenge to do when she still had two children to take care of on her own. There were still twelve years of schooling left between the two. Shelley still had another year left in headgear, not to mention Sharon had to start saving up for Stan's future braces as well. Car payments, groceries, gas…

"Can we at least look to see if there are houses we can rent to?" Stan's voice was saying.

"Yeah, whatever happens Mom I still think living in a house is the best option," Shelley once again agreed with her little brother.

Sharon shook her head to clear her thoughts. "We can see what options are available back in town. I will consider the old house and renting another home if the price is right. Again, everything is circumstantial until we can sell this farm."

"So no matter what, selling the farm is still priority number one?" Stan asked.

"Yes."

Stan then rubbed his arm, looking slightly uncomfortable. "One more question right now: are we ever going to see Dad in jail?"

Shelley glanced at her brother and then her mother. Sharon's face remained quite blank.

"As of now it's not on my list of things that need to be taken care of."

Stan let out a sigh of relief. "Good, just wanted to make sure. I'm liking things how they are now, just the three of us. I didn't want to feel obligated to visit him. Not yet."

Sharon grinned slightly before getting to her feet. "Well if that's all the questions you have for me then you're free to enjoy your Saturday."

Shelley immediately texted best friend Krissa to tell her that she was going to take the bus down to South Park so they could get together for their history project. Stan was tempted to text Kyle and see what he was up to but reminded himself that they weren't talking right now. Instead he went up to his room to waste time on his laptop. It was a little odd to do; he usually spent time with his friends, mainly Kyle, during the weekend. Of course he stayed home plenty of times to and had a good time on his own but no matter what he would call or text Kyle before the day began. Stan finally decided to text Cartman instead.

Stan: _Hey dude, what's up?_

Cartman: _Nothing. You?_

Stan: _Just watching some shit on Youtube._

Cartman: _Like?_

Stan: _some video highlighting the best moments in Super Bowl history. Pretty cool._

Cartman: _Sounds cool. Guess what? The White family just adopted a new kid from the detainment center I went to weeks ago._

Stan frowned, pausing the video he was watching.

Stan: _Really?_

Cartman: _Yeah man. I told them it would be a good place for them to 'fill the void' of their dead kid. Guess they took my word. I just saw them with some Mexican kid an hour ago._

Stan ended up texting with Cartman for the next hour, realizing how easy it was to do, even enjoyable. Kyle wasn't there to roll his eyes and show his displeasure. Really, Cartman could be pretty okay in his own weird way if the chance to be around just him was there. It didn't happen often but Stan did welcome the change. He welcomed the whole of the day actually. He spent time in his room on his computer. When he got tired of that he blasted some music and played some Nemo's War by himself. His mom whipped up a really good lunch of grilled ham and cheese and sliced peaches and after, she even asked him if he wanted to help her bake up some cookies. Stan wanted to say no, he had plans with friends, but then he realized that he didn't really. It was indeed one of those rare Saturdays where he was free from anything too outrageous and was home with the majority of his family. Like before, he couldn't remember the last time he made cookies with his mom. Stan agreed, soaking in what most other kids would consider normal aspects of American life. It's not as if his life was eventful 24/7 but Stan did find himself in odd adventures and places often. If this was what he had to look forward to with his dad in jail he hoped it would last for as long as possible.

Monday. Stan walked into school in good spirits that morning after the city bus dropped him off as it usually did with ten minutes to spare. He did wish that he could ride the regular school bus to school but it didn't travel far out in Weed County so he was stuck with the city bus. He met up with Cartman, Kenny, and Butters outside his locker.

"Dude, where the fuck were you?" Cartman demanded.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked as he took out a few things from his backpack before placing it in his locker.

"I asked if you wanted to hang in town yesterday. You totally bailed on us dumbass," Cartman growled.

"No I didn't. I didn't really think I'd have fun hanging around the farm but I actually did."

"What the hell dude?"

"Sorry," Stan shrugged after closing his locker door.

"What did you end up doing?" Butters asked.

"Just some stuff with my mom. Stuff by myself. I haven't done either in a long time. Ever since my dad bought the stupid farm I've been stuck with some tedious chores or some shit. If I did spend time in town my dad would yell at me for it. It's been a while since I could have a normal weekend. It was pretty nice," Stan explained.

"Well it was totally lame to play laser tag with just the poor kid and the faggot yesterday," Cartman thumbed to Kenny and Butters.

Stan rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed to have normal lazy days at home too you know."

At that moment Kyle walked past them; he turned his head slightly in Stan's direction before continuing on. He hurriedly put his things in his locker and went into their classroom.

"Is he still mad at you?" Butters asked.

Stan sighed. "Let's just get to class…"

As the clock ticked by Stan had a feeling he would need to confront Kyle sometime before the school day was over. He didn't know what either would say to the other but he knew it had to be done. And when the clock struck 11:30 for lunch, Stan knew it was time. Kyle had walked out the room so Stan decided to follow behind although at a distance. Cartman then appeared at his shoulder, blabbering away.

"Dude, Stan, I thought of the coolest thing last night."

"Yeah um, can it wait?"

"Listen to this"- Cartman went on as if Stan hadn't spoken. "I decided to create a club. An exclusive club called Dice Studz. We get together during lunch and play games and shit. Sounds cool huh?"

"I- wait, what kind of games?" Stan had to ask, eye still on Kyle.

"Board games, dice, card… everything."

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty c"- at that second Kyle had walked past him. Stan shook of Cartman and hurried to walk behind Kyle. He drew in a breath as he wore an expression of determination.

"Hey dude," Stan quietly said behind him.

Kyle turned around. "Oh, hey," he said, not smiling.

"You buying today?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Um, you?"

Stan nodded. "Can't turn down quesadillas today, right?"

Kyle grinned slightly as they walked together to the cafeteria. Neither of them said anything for a minute. Kyle decided to break the tension.

"So…how are things back on the farm?"

"Good. Really good actually," Stan said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We all needed a break from Dad. Now that he's locked up things have been really…normal."

"Hmm. I would expect that would get to you after a while. The Stan I know likes his adventure," Kyle commented.

"Yeah well, I also like a normal life too. We all know crazy things happen to us even when we're doing nothing. So if I somehow wind up in fucking Russia tomorrow I won't be too surprised."

Kyle laughed and it made Stan smile. Kyle sighed shortly after.

"Dude, about how I've been lately. I wanted to say"-

"Kyle, it's fine," Stan found himself saying.

Kyle blinked, taken aback before shaking his head. "So have you really been spending all your time with fatass lately?"

Stan scoffed at this. "When he's tolerable. He's really not too bad- when you aren't in the picture. But he has been texting me and shit more than usual. It's kind of annoying."

Kyle laughed and the two stepped into the cafeteria, chit-chatting and catching up as if nothing had changed things between them the past two weeks. Once school was over Stan invited Kyle along to the farm which pissed Cartman off but Stan didn't care, he had his best friend by his side yet again.

"Oh wow, this place looks different," Kyle noted when he stepped into the farmhouse.

"Yeah, my mom wanted to replace all the weed memorabilia as soon as she could," Stan explained.

"So you really are okay that you're dad's in jail?"

Stan sighed. "Yeah, at least for now. You have no idea how unbearable it has been to live with him on this farm. He's almost power-hungry. Yeah he gets real passionate about stuff but this time it's so bad that it's become his new identity. He will not give up this weed farm thing."

"So are you guys going to move back to town?" Kyle asked.

"As soon as my mom can sell the farm."

"Sweet. But wow, to not live with your dad… that's gotta take some adjusting to right?" Kyle looked a little uncertain as he said these words.

Stan shrugged as the two went into the kitchen for a snack. The boys tucked into some of the peanut butter cookies Stan had made with his mom the other day.

"Things are good right now Kyle. That's all I can say," Stan said simply.

November 12th. Stan was walking into the farmhouse after a fun day back in town. He attended a successful meet with Cartman in creating a new club called Dice Studz, a place where guys could come and play board games, card games, and of course- dice games, during free time. It meant giving up recess but Stan didn't care too much, he had gotten really into board games lately and the more he played them the better. Classics such as Scrabble and Monopoly were still fun but he was discovering there was a whole slew of varieties out there to choose from. Many were frustrating and a challenge but that's what made them fun. It was almost like playing a video game. Other members of the club included Butters, Clyde, and Token. Kyle had yet to sign up but even if he wanted to Stan was sure Cartman had made up a rule in which 'Jews' couldn't join. But it didn't matter; Kyle wasn't as into games like he was.

Dinner that night was homemade chicken fingers with a side of corn and mashed potatoes. Stan dug in as soon as his mother presented him a plate.

"How was school today kids?" Sharon asked around.

"Nothing special," Shelley stated. "We have to write a report in history about 'an important event in Colorado history'. It's so stupid, I don't care about the state's _history_."

"Our Dice Studz club is going well enough. It's pretty cool to play a game I really like during free moments in the day," Stan explained.

"That's good to know kids."

Stan shrugged as he dipped a bite of chicken into some ranch. It had been exactly one week so far since his father had been sent to jail and things had been good since then. He was afraid something chaotic would occur by now, that something would happen to disrupt things and that his dad would get out sooner rather than later. So far he nor his mother or sister had gone to visit him. None of them wanted to. As his mom put it, 'Randy had to do some hard thinking' now that he was locked up. Stan wasn't used to his dad being out of the house for so long. Once in a great while his dad would go off on some 'important trip' for his job as a geologist and would be gone for days at a time. But Stan, Sharon, and Shelley were indeed enjoying this new freedom they hadn't had in a long time. Stan had more time to spend with his mom, Sharon had more time to spend with her kids, and while she didn't want to admit to anything, Shelley was enjoying being around her mom and brother more. In fact fights between Shelley and Stan had lessened in that week Randy had been absent. Almost as if this was how life was supposed to be for the three of them.

The only downside was that they were still living on Tegridy Farms. No one seemed interested in buying a weed farm, at least not at this time of the year. The days and nights were getting colder and the crop was slowly beginning to die off. But Sharon was upbeat that someone would want to buy. All they had to do was wait.

Sharon then presented a notepad on the dining room table. "Kids, I don't know if you noticed but Thanksgiving is coming up."

"Oh yeah huh?" Stan shrugged as he took a sip of Sprite.

"I want us to come up with our menu so I can start shopping for everything. Now I know there are some things that are on the top of the list each year: sweet potato casserole, stuffing, and of course the turkey. Is there something else you had in mind?"

"Rolls. And maybe we can make mac and cheese?" Stan suggested.

"Ugh, that's so heavy, we don't need fucking mac and cheese on top of everything else," Shelley made a face.

"Kyle said he had some last year. And of course Cartman's mom always makes some."

"We'll see honey, we usually do a big mac and cheese dinner for Christmas Eve, remember?" Sharon reminded him.

"Do we need the sweet potatoes? We always have them. I want to try a new potato dish," Shelley complained.

"No! We need sweet potatoes, it's almost as important as the turkey," Stan argued back.

Sharon tapped her pen to her lip in thought. "We can try another potato dish"-

"Mom!" Stan cried.

Sharon held out a hand. "But we will still have sweet potato casserole. It's one of my favorite things for Thanksgiving too Shelley."

Shelley crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You always make it too sweet. It's not fair since you and Stan both have a big sweet tooth Mom."

Sharon decided to ignore this as she consulted her list. The family argued and made suggestions for a little while longer before they had their list made up.

November 15th. Stan woke in a sour mood that morning and he would have bet everything in his piggy bank his mother and sister did the same thing. Yesterday after school and some time spent in South Park, Stan and Shelley walked into the farmhouse to be given some devastating news by their mom. According to her, their father would be put on trial tomorrow in front of the entire town and be questioned about his convictions and crimes against everyone. If he was convincing enough there was a good chance that he would go Scott free and be able to go back to the farm as if nothing had happened. Stan and Shelley were very upset when they found out.

"But I like things the way they are now!" Stan argued.

"Things are normal for once," Shelley growled. "Notice how many days have gone by that I haven't hit this little turd, Mom? Dad _can't_ come back."

Sharon looked just as bothered by the news as her children. "I know kids, I'm sorry. I like things how they are too."

"If Dad is found innocent he'll come back and completely ruin Thanksgiving. He'll probably stuff the turkey with fucking weed or something," Stan glared at his shoes as he spoke.

Sharon sighed and had touched his arm. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I suppose the three of us living together isn't meant to happen. Of course a week in jail isn't enough time for your father to reflect on what he did wrong. All we can do is remain hopeful. If he does have to spend more time in jail that can only be a plus for all of us. But if he does come back home… well we will have to live with that as well. Just try to remain strong kids."

South Park Courthouse

The trial of Randy Marsh vs. South Park had begun and went on for the next two hours. Many members of the town had gone up to the bench to explain in detail all the wrongdoings Randy had been afflicted with the past few months. Thankfully no one else from the Marsh family had to go up and speak up about anything for or against Randy. As Stan sat in the courtroom next to his mother and sister he felt a little at odds when he dad finally took the bench. Overall he looked okay. It didn't look as if anyone jumped him or 'put him in his place' while in jail. For a moment Stan felt sad; he did miss his dad, or at least, the person that used to be his dad. The man that did do outlandish things while kicking back a beer, but still had time for him. The man that still did like to watch whatever sports was on TV at any given moment. The man that laughed along with him about fart jokes as well as the person that took his time out to listen to him whenever Stan had a 'boy' problem.

Unfortunately the man that was sitting across in his direction in the courtroom was not that same father. He had turned into a money-hungry monster. Someone that cared far more about his failing weed business than his family. A man who ignored anything anyone else in the family told him and instead punish them if they tried to vent about such things. For a moment it made Stan upset but only just. Whatever would happen would happen. Stan could only hope his mom would have a backbone and stand up for herself and her kids and would make the best decision for everyone no matter what the verdict.

And the verdict was in- Randy was cleared of all charges. For a moment it appeared as if he truly was sorry for what he had done and was ready to serve his time in jail but then something changed the course of the entire case. The White family's newly adopted son Alejandro went on a rampage where police were convinced he was the 'Mexican Joker' that Randy placed the blame on in the first place. The town was connived that Randy was telling the truth all this time and felt he no longer needed to be incarcerated. Randy went on to thank the White family for their continued support of him during his incarceration. And before they knew it, the Marsh family was driving back to Tegridy Farms with Randy in the passenger's seat. Nobody spoke during the ride 'home' although Randy did look pretty happy to be out. Sharon drove the car up to the farm and parked it. Randy stepped out and drew in a deep breath.

"Ahhh, feels good to be back at the ol' homestead." He made his way inside the house.

Sharon lagged behind with the kids. Stan tugged on her sleeve and gave her a look.

"I know sweetheart. I know…"

"No. _No_ Mom. Not this time," Stan hissed through clenched teeth.

Sharon nodded. "Things are going to change, I promise you two."

The three of them made their way back into the house. Randy was looking around with a frown.

"Hmm… seems as if there's been a little decorating since I've been gone," Randy noted as he picked up a little framed picture of four-year-old Shelley holding a newborn Stanley off the living room table.

"Yes well, I had to change the mood of this place while you were gone," Sharon pointed out.

"Well… it _is_ a family business… I suppose it's okay to allow some pictures of the children in the house. Still… I don't want our clientele to forget what I'm selling here. We need to fish out the original decor I had up so people know the product we're selling," Randy explained.

"We aren't selling anything Randy. This was your idea. One that you took way too far with this time," Sharon cut in.

Randy didn't seem to notice his wife had spoken at all. He gave a nice stretch. "What I would like to do first is take a nice hot shower and put on some real clothes. After I want to inspect my crop. Once I do we will have a family meeting in the kitchen." Randy smiled before he went upstairs. "It sure does feel mighty nice to be back home."

As soon as he reached the landing Stan and Shelley broke out in a heated argument with their mother.

"We can't live here anymore!"

"Things were supposed to go _our_ way for once!"

"Things were normal. I _liked_ it."

"Whatever the hell Dad says don't listen. You know he didn't learn shit in jail."

"If you don't say something I'm going to run off to a new family," Shelley threatened.

Sharon held up her hands to silence her kids. "Kids, I will say something. I promise. Things will not be how they were. I have a plan and if your father doesn't agree to it then that is up to him to deal with. Besides, he must know his product has all died off since it's gotten so cold. Now sit tight and know that things will be different. I promise."

Later that evening the Marsh family was seated at the dining room table discussing their future. Randy did take note that his crops were dying off and it would be the end of his weed business- for now. He spoke to the cameras that were on him and his family about how uplifting the whole weed thing had been the past few months before turning the devices off.

"Now what?" Stan had to ask.

"Were you not listening? _Gawd_," Randy scoffed. "I will be selling the last of the crop at a higher price. Not to mention the products in the gift shop too. That should get us through the winter before we can start business up again in the spring."

Stan and Shelley looked to their mother now.

Sharon frowned at them before getting to her feet. "Kids, go upstairs. I have to speak with your father alone."

Stan and Shelley wasted no time getting to their feet and headed to the staircase.

"Do you really think she's going to tell Dad to shove it finally?" Stan asked as he took hold of the banister.

"She better. Or else I will find a new fucking family to live with, I swear it," Shelley threatened.

Meanwhile Randy looked confused as he saw his wife standing across from him, anger over her face.

"Is something the matter there Wife?" He asked, holding onto his overall straps as he had been.

"I just wanted to see what kind of path you were planning on taking the family on once you got out. It's evident already that jail did nothing to sway your mind," Sharon began.

Randy gave her a hard look back. "Now wait there Wife"-

"My name is _Sharon_ you idiot!" Sharon snapped back.

"I did some good hard thinking in that jail, honestly. I thought about how selfish I had been, how I've let you three down. If anything I should be the one pissed off because my own family didn't visit me once while I was locked up!" Randy argued.

Sharon gave a hallow laugh. "Well sorry that I didn't feel it was the best place to take our children for a nice Sunday trip. What child wants to see their father locked away Randy?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh please Shar-_on_, they wouldn't have been traumatized. Both Shelley and Stanley have spent the night in jail already and they're fine."

Sharon closed her eyes for a second before speaking. "Fine, if you really want to know why we didn't visit you it was because the kids didn't want to."

Randy dropped his crossed arms now. "What- what do you mean they didn't want to?"

"The kids are older now Randy. They're allowed to make those decisions if they want. I asked them if they wanted to visit you while you were in jail. I asked them on two separate occasions and both times they told me that it wasn't something they wanted to do. I didn't ask why, that's up to them to tell you if you are inclined to find out," Sharon stated calmly.

Randy shook his head before throwing his wife a sour look once again. "Fine, so they didn't want to see me. But you Sharon? You're my wife. What was that about?"

Sharon crossed her arms now. "I think you know what my reasons are Randy. Things that we need to discuss. Things I need to tell you that I have planned." She took a seat back at the breakfast table, surprising him so he had no choice but to sit too.

"What's this about anyway Sharon? I'm gone for a week then return to find everything in here changed around. I was expecting some familiarity. Yes the crop is dead but where was the effort in saving some plants and grow them in the greenhouse or something? Tegridy Farms is a family business. A business to grow and sell simple and honest"-

Sharon held up a hand now. "Don't. Not now Randy. It's clear from the trial we just came back from that the only thing you care about is this farm. And until you realize you do have two children and a wife… I no longer want to be a part of it."

Randy looked confused, opening and closing his mouth before finally rubbing his chin. "I don't understand what you're saying Wife…"

Sharon was now rubbing her tired eyes. "I was back in town two days ago. There is an apartment for rent there. Three-bed, two bath. Nothing too fancy but nice nonetheless. I spoke with the property manager. She likes my application and said the place is mine. I can sign the papers anytime and get the keys tomorrow if I wanted."

"Sharon…"

Sharon sighed very deeply now and looked at her hands. "I'm tired of fighting Randy. It's the same shit again and again. It's not fair to you. To me. And especially unfair to the kids. We are all sick of living here. I want to live in a home where the kids can go to freely whenever they want. I don't want to sign official divorce papers. Deep inside…" Sharon felt her eyes burn as she continued. "Deep inside I know there is the same man that I married to. One that was passionate about life but still took time for his family. Shelley and Stanley deserve a stable and normal home life. Things have been calmer and pleasant with your absence if I'm being honest and I would like for it to continue. But I don't want to rip the children away from you. But again, at fourteen and ten they're beginning to form their own thoughts and opinions on things Randy."

Randy ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. "But- but Tegridy Farms is a family business. I know with just a little more fine-tuning we can finally"-

"You will have to make those decisions with yourself. Or Towelie," Sharon rolled her eyes before getting to her feet again.

"Sharon, c'mon…" Randy held out a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you really didn't give me a choice. I need to talk to the children. And pack. I'm signing the papers for the apartment tomorrow. Good-night."

_December 25__th_

"Do we have to go?" Stan looked down as his mother fussed over his sweater that evening.

"Yes you have to go. Your father deserves to see you at Christmas too you know," Sharon spoke as she straightened up the collar of the shirt he had under his sweater.

Stan sighed heavily as his mom went over to Shelley and began giving her instructions for something. Christmas that morning really had been great. Stan and Shelley woke up at their mother's apartment to the smell of cinnamon and sugar lingering in the air. Sharon greeted her kids with homemade monkey bread, eggs, and bacon. After breakfast the three of them gathered around the Christmas tree to open their stockings as well as their gifts. Sharon had made a good amount of extra money from her homemade ornaments the past month so was able to afford some really sweet presents for Stan and Shelley. Stan received a couple video games he really wanted for his PS4 and Nintendo Switch (his grandparents gave him the actual game system for his birthday), a Fortnite-themed Nerf gun, a couple Fortnite action figures, a Star Wars A-Wing Starfighter Lego set, a Ninjago Shucoptor Lego set, a couple Jurassic World toys, Pandemic the board game, a Denver Broncos blanket, new ice skates, and a few clothes. After presents Sharon took the kids out for some fun in the fresh snowfall that blew in the night before. Stan had a good time at Stark's Pond trying out his new skates and he hung around with his friends as they swapped info about what each of them got for Christmas. Kyle wasn't there; he usually stayed at home on Christmas morning since he never had anything to share with the other kids anyway.

"My mom got me a brand-new TV," Cartman boasted as they stood around on the ice.

"Why? You just got a new TV for your birthday months ago!" Stan said wildly.

"Well the resolution sucked ass so I got a new one," he fat boy continued.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Well _my_ mom got me the Fornite TS Blaster Nerf gun and the game Pandemic."

"Nu-uhh," Cartman glared, balling his fists up.

"Yeah-huh butthole. We have to set the game up as soon as possible. Oh! _And_ I got the Star Wars Fallen Jedi game for the PS4! Since we never did get that game from Bradley's mom like she promised weeks ago."

Christmas Day really was as nice as Stan could have hoped. Everything was going right up until his mother interrupted his concentration while he was setting up one of his new Lego sets that evening. He had to get ready to visit with his dad for the remainder of the night. Sharon and Randy were not officially divorced; they just lived separate lives in separate homes for the time being. Sharon told her husband she would be ready to live with him again as soon as he dropped the Tegridy Farms thing. Now that he had made a brand-new strain of weed for the holiday that contained cocaine… well, Sharon felt it was best not to try and fix things yet. Meanwhile Stan and Shelley were free to go between their parents' homes whenever they wanted. Of course the majority of the time was spent at their mother's apartment since it was in South Park. Stan only stayed at the farm with his dad at times because he felt obligated. And even if Randy never said anything Stan had a feeling he would be pissed off if his mother gained full custody of him and his sister.

The only plus that Stan could see in the evening was the fact that his grandmother would be staying on the farm as well. Surely his dad wouldn't act like too much of an idiot if his own mother was there to put him in his place. The drop off of the kids between Sharon and Randy was a little awkward but she left right after greeting her mother-in-law. Stan was surprised when he walked into the farmhouse- a nice-sized tree sat in the corner of the living room and there were gifts under it. Suddenly there was a firm pat on his shoulder. He looked up to see his dad standing there with a smile.

"What is it son? Didn't have too much faith in your own man that he'd follow through did you?"

Stan coughed. "Um, no. Um, this looks great. Really."

"Yeah well, I made a pretty penny on my Christmas Snow the past couple weeks. Was able to get you and your sister some real nice gifts."

"They don't have anything to do with weed do they?" Shelley asked, stepping forward, already glaring.

"No. no way!" Randy looked startled.

Stan had ended up opening some nice gifts from his father that night as well as from his grandma. Although he did receive the prototype for the new Tegridy Farms t-shirt his dad was trying out he also got some sweet new gamer headphones he wanted as well as the Avengers Titan Power FX action figures set. Christmas dinner was tasty enough since his grandma took over the cooking and the main dish was a glazed ham, as it always was. But the night was a little odd since it was the first Christmas that wasn't spent as a family. During dinner Randy had to ask the usual question most separated couples did.

"So uhh, how's your mother?"

Stan and Shelley could only share an odd look before replying, "Good."

"That's good," Randy nodded into his potatoes.

That night Grandma Mara took it upon herself to tuck her grandson into bed.

"Grandma… do you really think Dad's going to give up this stupid farm anytime in the near future?" Stan looked up at the older woman.

Grandma Mara sighed and took hold his hand. "He will, eventually. I know how your father gets when he has an idea: he won't rest until absolutely everything else has been exhausted. I know that's not what you want to hear, nor what your mother wants to happen, but it has to be this way. He's been like this since he was a boy himself sweetheart. He would latch onto an idea and wouldn't give it up unless forced to. You remember me telling you about the time he convinced himself and a friend that they could drive over the ditch near the high school in Grandpa Marsh's truck?"

Stan had to grin. "Yeah. He was what-? Fifteen?"

Grandma Mara nodded. "Ended up crashing the front end in the ditch. Luckily your dad and his friend weren't injured but the windshield was a complete bust. I don't think your grandfather has forgiven your dad for it all these years later."

"Yeah, sounds like Grandpa."

His grandmother sighed and squeezed his hand again. "The Marsh men are just a stubborn bunch Stanley," she said wisely.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn," Stan argued.

"I repeat: the Mash men are a stubborn bunch. It just takes a strong woman on the other side to bring them back to reality."

Stan sighed as he snuggled under his covers some more.

"I think your parents will be okay in the end. It's just going to take time. They both need time apart to cool off and think. No matter what, you and Shelley are the most important things to both your mother and your father. I know it's hard to see that right now Stanley but Dad does care a great deal about you. Try to hold on for a little while longer. And if he does do something that really angers you you can always tell me. I will yell at him for you myself." Grandma Mara gave her grandson a sweet smile that he had to smile back. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight sweetie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Grandma. Thanks."

Hold on for a little while longer. That's all he had to do. Stan did hate when words sounded so simple but the action itself seemed so momentous. The only thing he truly wanted in the end was his family back together living a semi-normal life. No more time spent living on the stupid farm, and no more going between it and his mom's place. He wanted the four of them to be back at 2001 Bonanza Street. His childhood home. He just wanted his mom, dad, sister, and himself to be happy. He loved his family even if they gave him headaches, so why was it so hard lately to get everyone on board? It was as if there was some invisible force out there trying to wedge the Marsh family apart and trying to piece things back together again like a toddler's first attempt at a puzzle. Nothing seemed to be working.

Just a little while longer. Just a little while longer and things would be back to normal. Stan was sick and tired of stressing about such things and feeling as if he had to take sides when it came to his parents. He cared about their happiness equally. Now that the New Year was approaching all Stan could do was try to be patient and allow life to repair and reset the way he knew it could. Any day now…maybe if he fell asleep to thoughts of his old life back in his old house in South Park would the universe grant him his wish and the year 2020 would be a lot better to the Marsh family than 2019 had been. Maybe.

_Finally this is done. I didn't have a clear vision as to what I wanted to do with this until I felt it was best to leave things open-ended. I tried to think of a reason why Sharon would stay behind on the farm with the kids but couldn't do it. I would hope Sharon finally put her foot down with the Tegridy Farms thing although my version I wrote probably didn't happen. But one can dream. But we do not see her or the kids at the farm after Season Finale (except a brief moment of Shelley in Christmas Snow) so I tried to come up with a reason why. It's as if Matt and Trey don't like the idea of the Marsh family living in separate homes... I also got an odd feeling in this season, as if Kyle and Stan had a falling out. Maybe it was just me, I don't know. But I tried to work that into this story too, as well as other little things from season 23. I can only hope season 24 is kinder to Stan, Sharon, and Shelley. Randy unfortunately has to do something big to get on my good side again. Fyi, the final chapter for Prisoner of the Mind has been uploaded. Please drop a review for that and of course for this, it honestly makes my day._

_Enough ramblin'…_

_Lots of love: Rose, January 27, 2020_


End file.
